


【駝雲/湖原】防不勝防

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 薄荷Alpha 林煐岷 X 咖啡Alpha 金在奐 X 巧克力Omega 鄭世雲
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Kim Jaehwan, Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 湖原, 駝雲
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

這種日子還要持續多久？

偌大的房間，灰白的色調，地板鋪著厚厚的灰色地毯，墻壁也鋪滿似乎是用來隔音的軟質物料，窗戶緊閉著，還安了道鎖，玻璃也被暗色的物料遮擋著，天花板的四角都安裝了監視器。

看著像是要關人的房間。

卻又不像是。

上好松木製成的衣櫃裏掛滿質料上乘的名牌男裝衣裳，一旁的兩個書櫃，高的一個放滿了各種類型的書籍，矮的一個則放的是各種樂器的樂譜，書桌上也擺滿了五線譜，書桌旁還放了一個大的零食籃，房間空間很大，角落堆滿了吉他等樂器，甚至能放下一架鋼琴。

像是在音樂世家出生的小少爺的經過精心佈置的房間。

而在房間的正中央，鋪著柔軟床鋪的雙人大床，粉紫色的床單，上面兩具赤裸的身軀交疊著，處在上方的男人不斷進攻，撞擊著身下人，而處在下方的男人似乎已經沒有力氣了，任由上方的男人在自己的身體里進出，只能虛弱地發出喘息聲，中間夾雜著一些微弱的求饒聲。

空氣中薄荷味與巧克力味愈發濃烈，互相交融著，似乎是天生一對的、本該永不分離的味道，可被壓著的鄭世雲卻不這麼認為。

被囚禁在這個房間已經一個星期了，無法與外界聯繫，也無法逃出去，腳上被鎖著鐵鏈，鏈子長度只夠在房間裏走動，卻不能走到房門，房間裏配備了衛生間，於是這一個星期的吃喝拉撒都局限在這個精心佈置的房間裏。

而所有事的始作俑者，就是此刻壓在自己身上的男性alpha--林煐岷。

為什麼向來對自己溫柔相待的林煐岷會做這樣的事，看著囚禁自己的房間的裝飾全是鄭世雲喜歡的東西，還有林煐岷留給自己的三餐以及零食也全是鄭世雲愛吃的，以及每晚做愛時，林煐岷在自己耳邊一句句的“我愛你”，鄭世雲卻不懂為何林煐岷會做出這樣囚禁、傷害自己的事。

鄭世雲並不愛林煐岷。

正如鄭世雲不愛薄荷味的任何食物，鄭世雲抗拒林煐岷身上薄荷味的信息素。鄭世雲喜歡與林煐岷一起玩，兩人性格、愛好相似，不管做什麼事都非常合拍，甚至大家都說兩人很配，薄荷配巧克力簡直天生一對，不過可能是因為信息素的關係，鄭世雲對林煐岷的感情只有友情，沒有愛情。  
鄭世雲倒是覺得自己的巧克力味與金在奐的咖啡味更配才對。

鄭世雲喜歡金在奐，即使身邊的beta、omega朋友都對鄭世雲說林煐岷是個優質股，要快點牢牢抓住綁定，在鄭世雲心中只有金在奐才是最好的。

金在奐與鄭世雲青梅竹馬，從小一起長大、一起玩，一起上學、一起學吉他，金在奐明明自己就很弱，但還是倔強的把鄭世雲護在身後保護著，就算天塌下來也從未離開過鄭世雲身邊，就算第二性別分化，金在奐分化成alpha，鄭世雲分化成omega，金在奐也沒有嫌棄鄭世雲，沒有隔閡的對待鄭世雲，鄭世雲毅然把金在奐當成是自己命中註定的alpha了。

那一天，鄭世雲與金在奐約好去看一個展覽，鄭世雲都在腦中計劃好，待會兒看完展覽就去平常去的咖啡廳喝個下午茶，然後自己在那裡對金在奐表白心意，結束兩人之間正處於的曖昧的關係。

而就是那一天，打扮精緻的鄭世雲並沒有赴約。

沒有發現自己被跟蹤的鄭世雲被人從後襲擊，眼前一黑，醒來就發現自己在這間房間裡、躺在這張床上，右腳腕被扣上銀色金屬鐵環，而林煐岷就坐在床邊，臉上依然是熟悉的溫和的笑容，可在這個情況下顯得詭異。

鄭世雲見林煐岷只是笑著看著他不做聲，忍不住開口問，「煐岷哥...為甚麼...」，聲音有些顫抖。林煐岷伸手摸上鄭世雲的臉，手指輕輕的摸索，輕柔的像是在摸著一件價值連城的寶物，的確，對林煐岷來說，鄭世雲就是他的寶物。

「是啊，為什麼呢？世雲尼真的想知道嗎？」

林煐岷沒有正面回答鄭世雲的問題，邊說著莫名其妙的話邊轉過身去，慢慢壓了上去，笑容越發陰森，鄭世雲的內心只剩下恐懼，慌張地伸手想要推開林煐岷，卻被扣住了手腕壓制住，林煐岷的訊息素一下子爆發出來，薄荷味一下子充斥著整個房間，鄭世雲受到這來自強大alpha的濃烈的訊息素所影響，全身被卸了力氣，無力推開林煐岷，只有眼睛仍倔強地瞪著林煐岷。

好像要發情了......該死的omega本能......

「世雲知道嗎？我一直都很喜歡世雲的啊....對我來說世雲你就是我的光啊

「喜歡世雲的臉，喜歡世雲的笑容，喜歡世雲笑著的時候出現的眼角紋，喜歡世雲身上甜甜的巧克力的味道

「喜歡你溫柔待人的樣子，喜歡你認真、努力不懈做事的樣子

「想要無止盡的對你好，想要一直待在你身邊

「可是為什麼？為什麼不能是我？你要我做什麼都可以，我什麼都能給你！為什麼你卻不能喜歡我！為什麼會是金在奐！為什麼！！」  
林煐岷自顧自的說著，完全沒有鄭世雲插嘴的空間，從一開始像是喃喃自語，到後面的歇斯底里，抓住鄭世雲手腕的手越收越緊，每一句「為什麼」都是吼出來的，像是被壓抑很久的情緒終於得到釋放點，說罷便欺身吻了上去。

鄭世雲聽著林煐岷發洩情緒，一時反應不過來，他想不通自己到底是幹了什麼會讓林煐岷對自己用情那麼深，直到被林煐岷堵住了嘴有點呼吸不過來，才反應過來開始掙扎，掙脫開林煐岷強勢的吻偏過頭去，卻剛好露出散發著味道的腺體，林煐岷邪魅一笑，臉埋在鄭世雲脖頸處，輕輕落下一個吻在腺體上。

房間裡兩種味道越來越濃烈，omega被alpha的氣息所籠罩，帶來了強制發情，鄭世雲脫力的身體已無法掙扎，林煐岷甚至不需用多少力氣就能壓制住鄭世雲，「對不起煐岷哥我不知道...放過我吧...求求你了...」，鄭世雲能做的只有求情了。

可現在的林煐岷哪兒會聽話呀...

「這次我可不會再放開你了！」

林煐岷粗暴地撕扯開鄭世雲的襯衫，胡亂地摸著鄭世雲的肌膚，落在皮膚上的吻都帶有力度，一個個紅印在鄭世雲白皙的身體上綻放，胸前的兩點更不會被放過，一邊乳頭被林煐岷含在口裡又吸又舔，另一邊被林煐岷揉捏至紅腫。

Omega發情中的敏感身軀哪兒受得了這樣的刺激，鄭世雲不斷扭動、叫喊，他感受到身體的變化，體溫上升顯得肌膚透出櫻色，分身微微抬頭，花穴自動分泌液體，理智逐漸出走，思緒都變得亂七八糟的。

「呵呵～世雲這裡好甜～好可愛～」林煐岷鬆開嘴，用手背擦了擦嘴角的口水，還用手指彈了彈被吮得濕潤的乳頭，引得鄭世雲低嗚一聲，像動物幼崽奶呼呼的嗚咽聲。林煐岷竊笑，捏著鄭世雲的下巴強迫鄭世雲低頭，「世雲尼也看看嘛～是不是很像兩顆小櫻桃啊？」

鄭世雲覺得羞恥，閉上眼睛不去看，林煐岷也不勉強，轉移了陣地，手來到了股間，從入口流出的熱液淋得林煐岷滿手都是，「世雲尼原來那麼想要啊？」

「想要......」鄭世雲遵循著omega的本能，天生臣服於alpha之下的本能，雖不公平，但這就是omega的天性，在alpha的影響下失去理智，表達出對於情慾的渴求，鄭世雲甚至已經忘了這是一場本質上來說是強姦的性愛。

林煐岷一下子兩指插入，想說怎樣都是鄭世雲的第一次，總要先擴張一下，可在手指進入的瞬間林煐岷知道自己低估了omega身體的接納與適應程度，足夠多的濕潤潤滑的分泌物與柔軟有彈性的甬道，已經自動準備好的身體，林煐岷想到自己即將得到這樣的身體感到幸福。

「世雲啊，來，好好夾緊囉，我要進去啦～」林煐岷抓著鄭世雲的腳腕向自己拉過來貼近，鄭世雲迷迷糊糊地、乖乖聽從命令，雙腳纏上林煐岷的腰，手更主動地攀上林煐岷的肩膀，無意識地邀請著林煐岷。

林煐岷持著分身來到入口，調整好位置捅了進去，就著熱液毫無困難就插進去了。林煐岷還是心疼鄭世雲的，小心翼翼地、緩慢地抽動，同時觀察鄭世雲的表情，見到鄭世雲皺起的眉頭以為他不舒服，更是放慢了速度，也不敢有太大的動作。

「嗯哈...快點...啊...」鄭世雲卻不怎麼滿意，自己主動扭動腰肢，催促著林煐岷。可下一秒鄭世雲就換成求饒了，催促的同時便有狂風暴雨侵襲自己，林煐岷毫不留情的快速抽插，要把自己貫穿的力度，都讓鄭世雲吃不消。

林煐岷許是覺得現在面對面的傳教士式不太好發揮，先離開了鄭世雲體內，鄭世雲對於林煐岷突然的離開表示不滿，奶聲奶氣地出聲抗議，「不要停...」

「世雲乖，我們換個姿勢，你轉過身去，趴在床上，屁股厥起，哥哥再給你，好不好？」要控制一個發情中的omega簡直易如反掌，林煐岷看著鄭世雲非常聽話地按照自己的指示，屁股厥得老高，心中產生了自豪與滿足感，看吧，你最終還是屬於我的。

林煐岷在鄭世雲腹部墊了個枕頭，重新插了進去，這個姿勢能進得更深，每進去一下，就獲得鄭世雲一聲高昂的呻吟，鄭世雲的叫喊聲給了林煐岷動力，賣力滿足鄭世雲的一切需求。當頂到了一片軟肉，鄭世雲的呻吟聲變調，帶有恐懼的眼神扭頭看著林煐岷，「不要...不要進去...會懷孕...」

林煐岷知道自己頂到生殖腔了，本來想進去直接標記鄭世雲的，但看著鄭世雲可憐兮兮的眼神，還是不忍心，「我不會標誌你的...暫時...」

避開了生殖腔繼續進攻，鄭世雲先一步受不了的繳械了，白濁射在粉色的床單上，林煐岷插了好一會，差不多要到了的時候退出，液體射在了臀部，有些滴到了大腿處。發情時的性愛對omega來說很消耗體力，鄭世雲已經累壞了，昏睡過去。

林煐岷趁鄭世雲睡著了，解開腳上的鐵環，把人抱到衛生間清洗一番，擦乾身體套上睡衣，重新扣上鎖，還把髒掉的粉色床單換成新的粉紫色床單，把人抱回床上，蓋好被子，愛憐地用手撥了撥鄭世雲的瀏海，看著鄭世雲的睡顏一會兒，才不捨地起身離開了房間。

待第二天鄭世雲醒來，環顧四周，還是在那間房間，全身的痠痛還替他回憶起昨晚的瘋狂，鄭世雲清楚地明白，自己已經被囚禁了，還被奪走了第一次，被那個自己很信任的人......鄭世雲不知該不該慶幸林煐岷沒有強行標記自己了。

鄭世雲靜靜躺在床上，沒有嚎啕大哭，只是看著天花板默默流淚。

這下，真的完了...


	2. Chapter 2

街角的一間咖啡廳，外圍以植物圍繞，擺放了幾張圓桌與配套的幾張椅子，室內以黑白棕為主色調，墻上掛滿畫作與風景照，還設有一排矮書櫃放滿了書籍，櫃頂放著一些可愛的小擺設，溫馨而又充滿文青味的氛圍，是金在奐和鄭世雲很喜歡、而又經常來的咖啡廳。

可現在，在最裡邊的一張橢圓大桌，幾個帥氣的男子圍坐在一起，惹人側目，但幾人並未在意。坐在中間的是略顯頹廢的金在奐，身邊坐著幾個熟悉的朋友，包括林煐岷，卻沒有鄭世雲的身影。

「不用擔心的在奐哥，已經報了案，很快就能找到的。」金東賢拍拍金在奐的肩膀安慰道。

「可是...這都一個星期了！什麼消息都沒有！」金在奐激動地拍了拍桌子。這一個星期到處奔波的金在奐，都沒有好好打理自己，頭髮亂糟糟的，雙眼下烏青的黑眼圈，原本圓圓的包子臉瘦得凹陷下去，下巴開始長出鬚根。

鄭世雲失蹤那天，金在奐在這間咖啡廳足足等了兩個小時，金在奐覺得太不合理了，平時的鄭世雲不大會遲到，就算有事耽擱了要遲到或來不了了都會通知一下，這樣一聲不響地、也不知道是遲到還是放鴿子，根本不是鄭世雲的作風。

金在奐拿起手機聯絡一下鄭世雲，卻無人接聽，打給其他的朋友問也說沒有見過他，甚至打給鄭世雲的家人，那邊說鄭世雲兩個小時前就出門去了，鄭世雲就這樣無緣無故地不見了。金在奐拜託朋友幫忙找，又跑到鄭世雲的家，要求待在這裡等他，等了一宿鄭世雲也沒有回來，也沒有一個人能聯繫上鄭世雲。

過了24小時，鄭世雲的家人立即去報了案，通知了所有親戚幫忙找，金在奐不可能閒著，幾乎每天跑警局問情況，但警方都表示沒有收穫，可金在奐心裡清楚，警方現在在查最近轟動社會的、涉及大官、大財團的大案子，解決了就是升官發財，根本不會費精力找一個平民百姓，隨便發了個告示就算了，金在奐鄙視這些人的同時表示只能靠自己了。

鄭家大兒子弄了個尋人啟事，幾人分別刊登到各大報紙、雜誌以及網上各大平台，隨時留意手機來電或電子郵箱，看會不會有目擊證人能提供情報，尋人啟事打印了好幾箱，到人多的地區派發，在燈柱上、墻上能貼多少是多少，可空蕩蕩的來電記錄和收件箱叫人絕望。

今天，金在奐約了這些一直在幫忙的朋友出來，報告一下進度，但如預想一樣一點進展都沒有，顯然大家的安慰毫無用處，一個大活人怎麼說不見就不見，就是平時溫吞、好脾氣的金在奐也漸漸暴躁起來。

「能找的地方都找了，世雲哥到底去哪兒了？」李光賢急哭了，紅腫的眼眶像是哭了很久，說話也是濃濃的哭腔，說著說著又哭了起來，金東賢在旁邊趕緊遞了紙巾。

「不會有事的，說不定世雲哥明天就會自己出現的。」李大輝想要緩和一下壓抑的氣氛，說著安慰的話。

「我同意，以前世雲就試過不跟任何人聯繫，自己躲起來寫歌，好了就自己出來了，可能這次也是一樣，不過時間較長而已。」林煐岷喝了一口咖啡，放下手上的杯子，裝作鎮定地隨便找個理由說。

「若是這樣的話他就算不告訴家人也會告訴我的......」金在奐幽幽地吐出這句話，眾人知道金在奐與鄭世雲的關係密切，不敢再吭聲亂猜測。

林煐岷在聽到金在奐這個回答，捏著咖啡杯耳的手指頓了一下，他嫉妒，嫉妒著金在奐，嫉妒著金在奐能得到鄭世雲的喜歡。以前的林煐岷不管什麼事、什麼秘密都會與鄭世雲分享，除了自己喜歡鄭世雲的事之外通通表露無遺，林煐岷想要展示給鄭世雲他的一切，而鄭世雲也會禮尚往來的與林煐岷分享一些事情，林煐岷以為他們已經是知根刨底了，誰知鄭世雲還保留著一些秘密，只願跟金在奐分享，而自己是不知道的，想到這裡，林煐岷的臉色越發陰沉，幸好大夥兒的注意力在金在奐身上，並沒有察覺林煐岷的異狀。

「煐岷哥，世雲真的沒有跟你聯繫嗎？你們的關係很好，世雲說過煐岷哥你是他最信任的哥哥了。」金在奐用充滿希冀的眼神望著林煐岷問道，殊不知他這番話聽在林煐岷耳裡無疑是補刀。

對世雲來說最信任、最喜歡的哥哥不就是你嗎？你這樣對我說是在諷刺我嗎？林煐岷在心裡冷笑，但表面上還是裝作擔心的樣子，「真的沒有，如果有我肯定會通知大家的。」看著金在奐暗淡下去的表情，林煐岷覺得無比暢快，好像能看到金在奐痛苦林煐岷才會覺得心理平衡。

長時間的沉默，沒有人敢開口說話，只有金在奐心不在焉地用小匙攪拌著早已涼掉的咖啡、小匙碰撞杯壁發出的響聲，正當大家以為會繼續沉默下去的時候，金在奐卻突然開口，「你們知道嗎？我那天其實是想要表白的…我喜歡世雲很久了…從小就喜歡…他分化成omega的時候我有多開心你們知道嗎？」

此話一出，在座的各位包括林煐岷都嚇了一跳，不知道金在奐為何突然說這樣的話，隨即了然，鄭世雲失蹤前金在奐對鄭世雲的呵護備至，鄭世雲失蹤後金在奐的緊張與憔悴，大家都有目共睹，金在奐對鄭世雲的心意大家都明瞭的，而此刻這樣說也大概是發洩壓抑著的情緒。

在其他人為金在奐難過的時候，只有林煐岷覺得慶幸，他知道金在奐喜歡鄭世雲，他也知道鄭世雲喜歡金在奐，甚至那天的前一個晚上鄭世雲還與林煐岷傳訊息，雀躍地宣佈他要跟金在奐表白的消息，因為這樣林煐岷才決定將鄭世雲綁走囚禁。如果林煐岷沒有這麼做的話，鄭世雲和金在奐會很順利的見面，兩人互表心意，估計現在就是熱戀中了，甚至是標記......林煐岷不後悔自己作出這樣的決定，為了得到自己想要的就要不擇手段，哪怕那些手段會傷害到人，他可不敢想像被那討厭的咖啡味覆蓋的鄭世雲幸福地向自己分享喜悅的模樣。

「你們說會不會是世雲知道我的心意，知道我要表白所以故意避開我？」金在奐開始胡思亂想，「也對，畢竟世雲很敏感，肯定早就感覺到了…」實在想不通鄭世雲為什麼失蹤，金在奐不敢往人口販子之類的危險的方向想，只能不斷想出各種理由說服自己。

「我不認為世雲哥是遇事也不交代一聲就跑的人，雖然不想承認，但唯一的可能就是被綁架了。」朴佑鎮相對比較冷靜，他分析了各種可能後丟出個深水炮彈，炸得眾人一慌，他們不是沒想過這個可能，只是不敢在金在奐面前講。再看金在奐，一臉的不可置信，張了張嘴想要說什麼，但最後還是閉嘴了。

是啊，被綁架了啊，世雲現在就在我房間裏啊~林煐岷竊笑，但表面還是要維持大哥哥大家長的形象，「我看也不一定，怎麼會有綁匪一個星期都沒有聯繫家屬要贖金？大家還是不要自亂陣腳。」林煐岷把咖啡喝光，「我看今天先散了吧，大家好好休息，明天再議。」說罷便起身離開，其他人見林煐岷走了，也一一道別離開，只剩金在奐一個人仍在原地發呆。

另一邊林煐岷迫不及待，駕車回家的途中，在家附近的超市大採購，幾乎掃光草莓牛奶、巧克力牛奶、各種鄭世雲會喜歡的味道的冰淇淋等鄭世雲喜歡的食物，提著好幾袋戰利品返回車上，哼著歡快的歌曲回家。

這是在富人區的一棟普通的兩層別墅，從外面看跟其他的別墅沒有什麼差別，可從大門的監控，虹膜、指紋、密碼三重保密的大門門鎖，甚至室內每間房間的密碼鎖，保安系統完善且嚴謹得讓人以為住的是哪個皇親國戚，曾經來過的鄭世雲也吐槽過這一點。

林煐岷對外人說家裡是種番茄的，外人還以為是農家，但只有相熟的好友知道林煐岷其實是個帥氣多金的富二代，林父白手起家，發展成了在國內外擁有幾處大片番茄園、以及大型工廠用來加工成不同番茄製品分銷到世界各地的、在商界有名的大集團。於是這棟別墅只是在林家的眾多物業中其中一棟可有可無的，林父在去年林煐岷生日時當成禮物隨隨便便送給了林煐岷，林煐岷也索性搬來這裡住，現在卻也方便了林煐岷將鄭世雲關起來。

雙手都拿著東西的林煐岷好不容易開了門，先是去了廚房將食物放進冰箱裡，別墅沒有傭人，只有鐘點保姆會定期來打掃，所以平時很多家務都是林煐岷親力親為的，說是富二代，但也不是什麼嬌生慣養的小少爺，這點小事林煐岷還是會做的。

拿了一盒草莓牛奶就往困住鄭世雲的房間走去，房間在二樓盡頭，林煐岷輸入密碼，密碼是鄭世雲的出生年月日，房門「咔嚓」一聲地打開，房中吉他聲和歌聲戛然而止，鄭世雲僵直坐在床上，害怕並防備的眼神看著林煐岷的每一個動作，林煐岷遞出的草莓牛奶也沒接。

「世雲不喜歡了嗎？我可是特地買了很多給你哦。」見鄭世雲不接，林煐岷只好把草莓牛奶放到書桌上，接著把椅子搬來床邊坐了上去，「不好意思啊打斷你了，你繼續唱，我想聽。」

房間原本隔音就很好，且別墅與鄰居有一點距離，可林煐岷還是謹慎地弄來了隔音物料，鄭世雲如何在裡面大吼大叫都不會有人聽到，剛剛林煐岷也是開了門才聽到鄭世雲在裡面唱歌。

鄭世雲警惕得注視著林煐岷，見林煐岷沒有別的動作就不理他繼續唱歌。可不知鄭世雲是不是想示威，一開口就是與金在奐一起寫的、以前學生時期在學校一起表演過的歌，略帶挑釁的看了一眼林煐岷，彷彿再說「你就算困住我的身體，也困不住我的心。」

林煐岷本是惱怒的，但想起今天看到的金在奐淒慘的樣子，心情又愉悅了起來，也不甘示弱的開口，「我今天見了金在奐了。」

鄭世雲停下動作，抬起頭用期盼的眼神看著林煐岷，「你見了在奐哥？他怎樣了？我不見了他一定擔心死了。」

「他很好，」林煐岷面不改色地撒謊，「他說你肯定又像以前一樣躲起來寫歌，沒什麼好擔心的，而且，」林煐岷深呼吸一口氣，裝作好像下了很大的決心，「他跟一個男omega看對眼了，是個眉清目秀、文靜的男孩子，正追求著呢，哪有時間管你。」

聽到回答的鄭世雲卻是用審視的眼光掃視林煐岷，似乎並不相信林煐岷說的話，他又不是笨蛋，林煐岷喜歡他喜歡到病嬌化，是把自己禁錮起來的那種病態，金在奐對於林煐岷來說是情敵，會說假話詆毀金在奐也不奇怪。

「你在嫉妒吧？嫉妒被我喜歡著的在奐哥。」「不是。」

「還是你在害怕？害怕什麼？」「沒有。」

「我剛跟你說完要跟在奐哥表白，不久你就那麼迫切的將我關起來，是害怕我表白嗎？」「......」

「是這樣嗎？可是如果你剛才說的是真的，那在奐哥不喜歡我啊？那你怎麼那麼怕我表白啊？」「我沒有。」

「我懂了，」鄭世雲突然明白了什麼，「因為在奐哥也喜歡我，所以你害怕了，我說的對不對？」

「我沒有害怕！金在奐也沒有喜歡你！信不信由你！」被猜到原因，臉上的笑容已經掛不住了，林煐岷不禁激動地站了起來，慌張的模樣卻讓鄭世雲更加證實自己的猜測。喜歡的人也喜歡自己，這是鄭世雲從未想過的事情，覺得開心幸福之餘，一定要逃出去的念頭佔據腦海，讓近乎絕望的心死灰復燃，再次燃起了鬥志。

林煐岷看出了鄭世雲的小心思，上前捏住鄭世雲的下巴憤怒道，「別想著逃出去，你永遠都是我的，信不信我現在就把你標記了？」

「來啊，你敢標記我我就死給你看！」鄭世雲說得決絕，好像林煐岷敢碰他一下他就真的立刻咬舌自盡一樣。

「你！」林煐岷拿他沒辦法，「好！我今晚先放過你！」說罷放開了鄭世雲奪門而出。

鄭世雲沒有真的想死，他還要活著出去找金在奐呢～眼下還是先乖乖聽話，再想想辦法吧。想到這裡鄭世雲莫名的擔憂，他害怕林煐岷在某天真的標記了自己。

算了算日子，說起來，發情期要到了......


	3. Chapter 3

夕陽西斜，橘黃色的陽光從窗戶傾灑下來，照耀在坐在窗邊一張課椅上的少年身上，風輕輕吹起窗簾，圍在少年周圍像是包覆著少年般悉心呵護著，少年抱著吉他，指骨分明的雙手，左手握住琴頸變化著按和弦，右手隨著歌曲節奏撥弄著琴弦，微嘟的雙唇開開合合，發出甜美的歌聲，清新的少年音卻可聽出歌聲中帶有成熟的情感。

金在奐像往常一樣下課跑到位於頂層的音樂教室，一踏進來，映入眼簾的就是這幅唯美的畫面，鄭世雲褪下校服外套掛在椅背，白色襯衫的兩隻袖子挽起至手肘，露出白皙纖細的手臂。

「哥~」鄭世雲見金在奐進來，露出甜甜的笑容，將他的吉他布丁放到一旁的吉他架上，走到角落搬來椅子放在自己椅子的右側，坐回位子上拍了拍右邊空位示意金在奐過來坐。

「我今天沒有帶吉他，我媽今天要我早點回去，好像不知什麼親戚要過來。」話雖如此，金在奐還是走了進來坐下，接過鄭世雲遞來的布丁，隨便彈了幾個和弦。

「我知道，所以布丁借你。」鄭世雲無所謂，反正他本來就是願意與金在奐分享他的東西。「就一點時間，不耽擱的。」其實是鄭世雲私心想與金在奐多待一會兒。

「想好要考哪間大學了？」金在奐看似漫不經心地發問，其實內心對鄭世雲的回答既緊張又期待。鄭世雲比金在奐小一歲，但鄭世雲提早了一屆入學，所以兩人現在同樣都是高三，是該好好考慮升學還是工作。

「我跟哥一樣，我也要去考湖原大學。」鄭世雲回答得理所當然，「也是實用音樂系～」本來鄭世雲還不確定是否要報考，只是在聽到了金在奐要去報考湖原大學的打算後立刻也下定了決心。

「怎麼？捨不得我啊？」金在奐揶揄道，心裏早已樂開了花，本來害怕著與鄭世雲的離別，還好鄭世雲的打算跟自己的一樣，一直懸著的心放了下來。

「是啊～」鄭世雲厚著臉皮，「哥不是說會一直照顧我嗎？我不跟著的話哥要怎麼照顧我？」笑得有些奸詐。

「我看你就是想佔我便宜！」金在奐伸手敲了敲鄭世雲的腦袋，「升學的事不是開玩笑的，你考慮清楚了嗎？」

「考慮清楚了，我也是喜歡音樂的，哥不也是清楚的嗎？」也是因為喜歡哥才想跟著去的，鄭世雲把這句話藏在心裏。

此時金在奐聞到一絲絲淡淡的巧克力味，像個警犬一樣對著周圍聞了幾聞，最後發現味道是從鄭世雲身上散發出的，「世雲啊你帶了巧克力嗎？」金在奐又對著鄭世雲深深聞了幾下，「好香啊～」

「沒有啊。」鄭世雲也低頭聞一聞自己，「真的耶～很奇怪，從哪兒來的？我今天沒吃也沒帶巧克力啊。」  
「會不會是你平時吃太多？」金在奐不以為然，鄭世雲聳了聳肩表示不知道。

金在奐趕著回家，於是兩人暫停了聊天，鄭世雲把椅子搬回原位，金在奐把布丁謹慎地放回吉他袋裡，自動自覺地揹到肩上。

「哥，我自己揹就可以了。」鄭世雲試圖拿回布丁。

「就一段路，不礙事。」金在奐花輪同學式撥劉海耍帥，卻逗笑了鄭世雲，「誒誒誒，有什麼好笑的？哥我不帥嗎？」

「帥帥帥，哥最帥了，」鄭世雲開啟敷衍模式，「好啦，快走吧，哥不是趕時間嗎？」

與鄭世雲相熟的人都知道，在人前看著好像很沉著穩重的人，本質其實是個小幼稚鬼，看著一溜煙跑掉的鄭世雲的背影，金在奐無奈地笑了笑，跟著往鄭世雲身影消失的走廊盡頭的拐彎處前行。

沒有看到鄭世雲。

走廊盡頭拐個彎就是樓梯，金在奐本來預想鄭世雲可能會躲起來嚇他，但預期的畫面並沒有出現，空蕩蕩的樓梯間在告訴金在奐現在一個人都沒有。

可能是跑到下層再躲起來吧？金在奐這樣想著就下樓了，一邊走一邊猜鄭世雲會在哪兒跳出來。可再多下兩層樓也沒發現鄭世雲的金在奐開始覺得不對勁了，先是鄭世雲就算跑得再快也不可能在短時間內跑那麼多層，再者現在校內那麼安靜，跑步聲一定很明顯。

鄭世雲是真的不見了。

站在梯間的金在奐想回頭找找鄭世雲，不料一轉身就被人推了一下，金在奐失了平衡往後倒，睜大雙眼想看清楚推自己的人是誰，但那人過於高挑，從樓梯間窗戶照進來的夕陽光也只能照得到那人的下巴，以及嘴角那抹奸笑，完全看不清那個人完整的臉，但那個身影金在奐卻覺得非常眼熟。

林煐岷？

。。。。。。

「哈..啊..」

金在奐滿頭大汗、不斷喘著粗氣，躺在床上呆呆的望著天花板，良久才搞懂自己是在家裡，剛才那些畫面只是夢境。

原來是夢...還好只是夢...

金在奐撐起身體坐直，慢慢回想那個夢境，前半段那是曾經真實發生過的事，是在高三快要畢業的時候。  
但當時鄭世雲並沒有不見。

金在奐還未到達拐彎處就聞到一股濃厚的、甜膩的巧克力香，早已分化的金在奐認出這是訊息素，意識到可能是鄭世雲迎來分化所發出的味道，趕忙跑去找鄭世雲，果不其然看到鄭世雲蹲坐在地上，捲縮在樓梯間的角落，雙手抱膝，臉埋到雙臂裡，而他就是那個味道的主人，一個擁有巧克力香味訊息素的omega。

「世雲，我先帶你到醫院。」金在奐被鄭世雲的訊息素影響到，下意識想避開，但因為擔心還是趕忙跑到鄭世雲身邊，扶起鄭世雲。但鄭世雲因為分化的熱潮，根本站也站不穩，全身的重心都卸在金在奐身上。金在奐聞著鄭世雲身上的味道，不自覺就釋放出了一點自己的咖啡味，鄭世雲聞著，身體更軟了。

「哥...救救我...」鄭世雲摸索著抓住金在奐的衣領，迷濛的雙眼找不到焦距，本能地向著金在奐的味道靠近。

這個情況撐不了到醫院了，金在奐把心一橫，左手環著鄭世雲的腰，右手安撫的掃著鄭世雲地後背，一邊輕聲地安慰著鄭世雲，一邊側頭來到鄭世雲的後頸，找到腺體咬了下去，從牙齒注入訊息素到腺體，咖啡味漸漸蓋過巧克力味，或者應該說是融合在一起，變成香濃的巧克力咖啡，金在奐不知道進行暫時標記會不會對剛剛分化、初次陷入發情期的omage造成負擔，他只覺得這個方法應該能給鄭世雲減輕痛苦。

果不其然，雖然困擾著鄭世雲的熱潮漸漸散去，但剛剛分化的身體一時負荷不了突然大量注入的訊息素，鄭世雲承受不住，臉青唇白的昏了過去。感覺到重量向自己壓過來，金在奐一時站不穩，兩個人同時往後倒，還好後面是往上的樓梯。看著懷裡那個全身環繞著屬於自己的咖啡味的人，金在奐有種已經把鄭世雲正式標記的錯覺，不厚道地笑了起來。

最後還是送到了醫院，醫生責備了魯莽行事的金在奐，將抑制貼貼到鄭世雲的腺體上，把味道全都遮住了，看著鄭世雲皺起的眉心漸漸平復，金在奐終於放下心來，醫生也叮囑好注意事項，只待鄭世雲醒過來就能離開了。

晚了回家的金在奐理所當然的被母親痛罵了一頓。

金在奐不知道為什麼會突然夢到過去的事，而且後半段是不一樣的情景，不知是不是預知夢？至少鄭世雲失蹤的這個事實已經應驗了不是嗎？可後半段的夢倒是把金在奐嚇出了一身冷汗，夢境過於真實，金在奐甚至能感覺到摔下樓梯時的失重感，還有那個推自己下樓的身影。

林煐岷，一個鄭世雲時常掛在嘴邊的名字，感覺是個成熟穩重的哥哥，挺照顧鄭世雲的，也有見過幾次面，看著是個溫柔和善的人，讓人不自覺地想要靠近，跟鄭世雲的氣場很像，金在奐對林煐岷的印象是很好的，除了偶爾覺得林煐岷跟鄭世雲太過要好而感到一點危機感。

可就這樣的人卻在金在奐的夢境裡成了推自己下樓的兇手，若那真的是預知夢，是不是代表可能現實裡的林煐岷有點問題？金在奐失笑，搖了搖頭，怎麼可以因為一個夢就懷疑一個好人呢？金在奐打從心底就相信林煐岷的。

「叮咚~~」

陷入沉思的金在奂被突然響起的門鈴嚇了一跳，慌慌張張地下床，拖鞋也沒有穿就跑去開門，想要咒罵這個一大早就上來打擾的人，可看到門外站著的人，金在奐立刻把咒罵的話吞回肚子裡。

「不好意思啊在奐哥，一大早就來找你。」提著外賣站在門外的朴佑鎮說著抱歉的話，可表情平靜得不像真的感到很抱歉的樣子。作為團體中最具實權的團霸，其實也是哥哥們給寵出來的，所以即使是一大早就上來別人家裡這種有點失禮的行為，金在奐也沒有要責怪的意思(或者其實是因為打不過？)，直接邀請朴佑鎮進屋。

屋裡髒亂無比，雜物亂放，恍惚有一段時間沒有打掃過，兩三袋垃圾放著還未扔出去，鍋碗瓢盆堆在洗碗盆裡還未洗，朴佑鎮默默嘆了口氣，自己上個月來的時候可是整潔的很，看來從鄭世雲失蹤開始金在奐就沒在打掃，或者是根本無心理會。

金在奐也覺得不好意思，急忙搬開餐桌上的雜物，騰出空間讓朴佑鎮把外賣放上去，自己先進房把睡衣換下，再出來的時候朴佑鎮已經擺好東西，坐在椅子上等金在奐上桌才開動。

「怎麼突然上來？有事？」吃到一半，金在奐把口中那口炸醬麵吞下，才開口詢問朴佑鎮的來意。

「哥...」朴佑鎮顯得有點難以啟齒，墨跡了一會兒才再次開口，「如果...如果我說煐岷哥有問題，哥會不會覺得我奇怪？」


End file.
